The Lion King
by ScottXXC
Summary: My Lion King! SimbaXOC and NalaXOC. Kari is a young female cub, she was kind, gentle and beatiful...did I forget that she's to marry the Pirnce? Oh and she's the very frist Mute-Lion in the prind-lands? Or that Simba won't stop licking my nose?
1. Chapter 1

_**Note: Hello everyone, this is my Lion King^^**_

_**Beta-Wolf's Willow**_

Chapter 1

"Come little cub." A soft voice whispered, her voice bouncing of the rock walls as a large golden lioness appeared. The lioness had a pair of bright amber eyes. Her fur is a golden yellow colour with a line of orange down her back that glowed in the sunlight. The lioness nuzzled a similar younger cub. "Come on."

The cub whined and curled up more before a soft laugh echoed from the larger lion "Now, Cub, there's plenty of time for sleep after, now wake up." she purred and gently flipped the younger over.

"Ma'am.." the cub moaned and rolled over onto her stomach, she looked up with her own bright amber eyes "Ma'am?" she asked confused.

The larger lion hummed and gently picked her up by the back of her neck. She turned to show another lioness who also was golden coloured with a patch of amber under her chin. "Nice of you to join us, Kari." she laughed softly.

The cub purred gently at the former Queen of the Pride who tilted her head and smiled when the mother placed the cub onto the ground. She nuzzled the young cub when she rushed up to her.

Uru looked down at Kari "Are you excited?" she asked, her strong voice soft but firm.

Kari let out a soft grow and pouted, she spun around to look her mother who chuckled "Today's the day, the Prince has been born and the ceremony starts soon." she purred and watched the young cub blink in surprise and try to curl up in embarrassment.

"Come on young Princess," Uru laughed and nudged the girl along, towards the opening of the large cave the trio was in. She ignored the soft cries of the cub who wanted to desperately run back inside.

Her mother smiled amused at her daughter and followed the older Lioness through the cave.

Kari let out whine when the darkness around her lit up into a bright blue sky and orange, yellow grounds that was littered with many different animals all lined up in front of the huge rock that they was on. The cub looked around the rock she was standing on. She noticed all the other lions standing around the Queen and her god-mother, she wines and makes a soft cry.

Hearing the soft cry, the lioness looks up and smiles, she nods her head for the young cub to come closer.

Kari looks up at Uru and her mother unsure "Its alright, go ahead." her mother smiled and nuzzled her back, pushing the cub towards the Lioness.

Kari whimpered and creeped towards the other beauty, her amber eyes flickering towards the other lionesses who watched the young cub with amused eyes, all excited to see how she and the new Prince will react with each other.

As the young cub approached, she noticed another small yellowish brown ball between the Queen's paws. Leaning down, Kari sniffed the ground and noticed a new smell littered the ground. It smelled like a sun-flower had just blossomed under the burning sun.

The young cub crouched more as she crawled to Sarabi's paws, looking up at the lioness, Kari whimpered and sniffed again. Again she got a blast of sunflowers. "It's alright young Princess," Sarabi said, her eyes twinkling as Kari slowly crept closer and slowly peeked over the twin paws.

Kari blinked, she gasped a little when the sleeping cub rolled over and opened his eyes to reveal orange eyes staring back up at her. Suddenly the female cub yelped when the newly awake cub leaned up and licked her nose making said lion back away in embarrassment and trip over her paws making her roll over onto her back.

Suddenly female laughter erupted around the young cub. Kari looked up confused, her nose twitching, her amber eyes looked around all the laughing and chatting lionesses. She pouted and looked back at Sarabi, the male cub was slightly over his mother's paws, his back up showing his tail that wagged excitedly, his own small paws pressed against the ground over Sarabi's paws, his orange eyes filled with excitement.

Kari pouted and rushed towards her mother's legs, she hid behind them as a lager lion appeared. This lion was one of the biggest lions that lived on Pride-Rock. The lion had a similar appearance to the cub. Both were golden-brown. The only difference was the this lion had a bright red mane that was thick and luxurious as it blow through the air.

The lion chuckled at both cubs and muttered a few words to the bright blue bird next to him, who laughed and nodded in agreement. It was then Kari noticed a strange creature with the King of the Pride.

The creature laughed at her and leaned down to pet Kari who whined and hid behind her mother making the creature laugh. The creature was old and hunched over. He held a long stick-like staff that had fruit attached at the tip. He had a bushy and fluffy beard around his head and when the creature turned, he showed a bright red bum which made the small lioness giggle.

"Rafiki," Sarabi said and bowed her head lightly. That meant this funny creature was highly respected.

Rafiki smiled and gently bowed back to the Queen before he picked up the new Prince, who whined when the old man cupped him and moved back to the edge of the rocks.

The cub frowned and looked over the animals in fear before he looked back at Rafiki, and suddenly a loud cry escaped the cub's mouth as Rafiki held him out in the sunlight.

Kari titled her head and crept towards another rock, she leaped up and peered down at the animals, she frowned in confusion when all the animals began to bow down. She also noticed a red spot at the back of the animals. The red animal walked in between the animals before falling to the ground. Yellowish smoke appeared around it making many animals around him fall to the ground.

Her amber eyes scanned the many animals in amusement before suddenly she was lifted from the ground and up into the old creature's arm. She whimpered and looked up in the large yellows eyes and a large smile. Curling her arms, she pout and looked across from her to see the newly Prince in Rafiki's other arm.

The cub purred and leaned forwould, placeing a wet lick onto her nose again making Kari whine and moved her paw to push the cub back. Suddenly a rumble ached from Rafiki, he laughed at the two cubs.

~#~#~#

Kari snuggled up to her mother, she felt the sun rise behind her. The lights lit up the rocks and all of a sudden she heard soft clicks and thumps enter the cave. Hearing a soft whine from one of the many lionesses around her, she suddenly heard a soft thump right in front off her and then a sharp pull from her right ear.

Groaning, the golden coloured lioness raised her paw and swiped the lion trying to wake her up. She heard a thump followed by a grunt and after a few seconds of silence she was suddenly jumped on making her let out a loud warning snarl.

"Come on Kari, get up!" A childish male voice cried into her ear, making said Lioness growl and shove the cub off. Kari then turned around and snuggled back to her mother until she suddenly felt her tail being pulled. "Kari, get up pleaseeeeee!"

"Don't ignore me, get up Kari," the lion cried, tugging on her tail again, a little more forcefully, and then suddenly the golden lioness leaped onto the other lion, tumbling the two rolled across the ground until Kari had pinned the other down. She growled deeply at the younger Lion.

The Lion rolled his orange eyes "I forgot you're grumpy in the morning.." he muttered before leaning up and licking her round nose, making the lioness back away, rubbing off the wet kiss,the other cub laugh and leap to his feet. "Kari, today's the day!" he squealed excitedly.

Kari gave the boy a look of confusion which made the young lion shrug. "I don't know, Papa said he'd show us it today. I'm not sure what!" he grinned and tugged on the sleepy lioness's ear "So come on!"

Kari grumbled and followed the hyper lion. She watched as the lion leaped over a sleeping lioness and landed on top of one's head "Oops, sorry.." He laughed and leaped again.

Rolling her eyes, Kari used her paws to rub her amber eyes before leaping over the lioness to follow the boy until both landed in front of the two lions on top of a high rock "Dad! Daddy!, Papa. Come on, wake up!"

The female cub watched as the other cub leaped onto the king and tugged his ear harshly. The cub frowned and sat down her tail curled around her front paws and watched as the other lion leaped onto the King's back.

"Your son is awake," Sarabi said, sleepy as she listened to the cub's cries of "Dad!"

Kari turned her head to look at the king and watched as he groaned. "Before sunrise, he's _your_ son," he mumbled, making Kari giggle before she hears a loud "Whoa!" Turning around, she watches as the young Prince loses his grip on the King's ear and slips. He crashes into the wall.

Kari rolled her eyes and walked towards the boy who was upside down against the wall. She gave the boy a look in amusement which made the lion pout "You know, you could help.." he said, making Kari shrug innocently before growling when she got another quick lick across her nose from the Prince.

The young lion giggled and rolled back down. He rushed back towards his father. He head butts him making the King eye him sleepily. "You promised Papa!"

"Okay, Okay. I'm up. I'm up!" The large red Lion groaned and stood. Kari tilted her head and yawned she turned to look at her mother. Her paws looked so inviting. She moved towards her mother. She was just about to cuddle up in between them when suddenly she was tugged back by her tail. "You can't go back to sleep Kari, you need to come with us."

Hissing, Kari flicked the young Prince off. She ignored the King laugh when his son pounced back at her and brushed up against the lioness. "Come on Kari, don't make me lick you again." He smirked smugly at the look on the little lioness's face.

Kari spun around to face her mother who pushed herself up, she laughed and looked down at the young cub "Go on, you have to go. You are the Princess." she smiled softly and nudged her along followed by Sarabi.

Kari whined as she met the Lion and the King outside. The King looked back at the young cub and smiled at her before he looked up at his mate. "Don't worry Sarabi, Minoko, I'll take care of the them."

Minoko looked down at her child who pouted. "I know you will Mufasa." She laughed and gaved Kari a loving brush with her head before watching as her friend does the same thing with the young lion.

"Come on Kari." he smiles at the cub before shyly and swiftly moving towards her and placing a long lick upon her nose before he rushes towards his father. Kari growled and rubs her nose once again, she hisses and runs after him.

Sarabi laughs and looks at her friend "They'll be a wonderful King and Queen, won't they?" she asked, her eyes twinkling and turning back to look as the two cubs followed after the older male. "A wonderful couple we made."

"That is, if Kari doesn't kill Simba first." Minoko laughed knowingly and soon Sarabi joined in with her laughter.

The other lioness nods and looks ahead "It'll be some time, but I can't wait for grand-cubs."

"Sarabi, they're still cubs them self!"

_**Note: Review plz, I liked to know what you guys think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note: Hello everyone, this is my Lion King^^**_

_**Beta-Wolf's Willow**_

Chapter 2

The sunrise illuminated the top of Pride Rock impressively. Kari pocks her head around a rock and notes both the King and Prince are on the edge. She slowly crept towards them and watches as Mufasa looked at her and nodded for her to come closer.

Simba looked at the lioness. His tail wagged excitedly he brushed his head against her side before looking back at his father "Look Simba, Kari. Everything the light touches is our kingdom." he said, ruffling his shoulders, making his red fur bounce and blow in the air. "A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day, Simba, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with you as the new king."

The cub purred, eyeing the grounds "And this will all be mine?" he asks, looking around noting everything, ever each little thing.

Mufasa chuckled and looked at the young cub "Everything." He smiled and watches as Simba looked at Kari, he purred again and licked the cub's nose "Since you'll be my queen, I'll let you rule the watering hole." he says smugly, his tail curling around.

Kari grunted. She rubbed her nose against the rocky ground under her paws. She grumbled and butted the boys head before huffing and looked back out.

Simba rubbed his head and looked up at his father. "Everything the light touches." He hummed before his eyes narrowed when he notes a canyon to the north. "What about that shadowy place?"

Kari turned to the north and spotted the shadowy place. She pouted and looked at Simba. She did not like that place. "That's beyond our borders. You must never go there, Simba." Mufasa ordered. He looked down at the mute Princess. "You too Kari."

Simba pouted and looked up at him. "But I thought a king can do whatever he wants," he groaned. Kari frowned and rolled her eyes before butting the lion on the head again and making a soft growl.

Mufasa nodded. "Kari's right, there's more to being king than getting your way all the time," he explained before turning to go down the rocks. Kari hummed and quickly followed along with a depressed and pouting Prince "Aww, there's more?"

Mufasa looked back at the Lion and chuckles "Simba…" he calls and watches the lion smile nervously at him.

The king led the two cubs towards a small pond that had rocks and trees around it. Long swishy grass swayed in the air as the trio walked up to it. Mufasa looked back at them. "Everything you see exists together, in a delicate balance. As king, you need to understand that balance, and respect all the creatures," he said and nodded to the ants around their paws before to the leaping animals. "From the crawling ant to the leaping antelope."

Simba frowned and looked from the antelope up to his father "But, Dad, don't we eat the antelope?" he asked, confused, Kari nodding and looked up at the King in confusion.

Mufasa hummed gently and looked down at the two cubs. "Yes, Simba, but let me explain. When we die, our bodies become the grass. And the antelope eat the grass. And so we are all connected in the great Circle of Life." he explained before seeing a bright blue bird land down on a rock in front of them.

"Good morning, sire!" The blue bird bows to him.

Mufasa nods his head " Ah, Good morning, Zazu." he said and stretches his back out.

" Checking in... with the morning report." Zazu grinned, proud of the 'morning report' which makes the older male nod his head. "Fire away."

Zazu takes a large breath of air, He gasps "Well! the buzz from the bees is that the leopards are in a bit of a spot…" he said and blushes lightly before laughing. "Chimps are going ape, giraffes remain above it all, elephants remember, though just what I can't recall. Crocodiles are snapping up fresh offers from the banks. Showed interest in my nest egg but I quickly said, 'No thanks'!" he sang with a smile. He wiggles around a little.

Kari watched Zazu. She smiled, amused, as the bird sang. She watched as the bird spin around and wiggle his bum, his tail feathers ruffling. She nodded her head along with the bird before she hears a soft thump.

Mufasa nods and turns around, he sees Simba rubbing his head in pain "What are you doing, son?" he asked and watches as Simba looks disappointedly between his empty paws. "Pouncing."

Mufasa's eyes rolls, bouncing in amusement. "Let an old pro show you how it's done." He smirked and turned to Zazu, who was still singing. "Zazu, would you turn around?"

Zazu blinked and nodded. "Yes, sire. The cheetahs are hard up, but I always say …" he sang and Kari watches again. She pouts in confusion.

"Stay low to the ground," Mufasa whispers, pushing Simba down low to the ground. Simba nods "Okay, stay low to the ground, right... Yeah…"

Mufasa placed his paw onto Simba's head. "Shhhh, not a sound." he whisperered and moved his paw. Kari watched with interest. "Take it slow, one more step…"

"We haven't paid the hornbills and the vultures have a hunch, not everyone invited will be coming back from lunch! This is the morning report! Gives you the long and the short! Every grunt, roar and snort! Not a tale I distort!" he sang, and spun around.

"On the morning report-"

Kari looks back up at the dancing bird before she looks back at the red lion "ANDDD, pounce!" He sang loudly. He laughed as Simba pounced straight onto Zazu. He grinned down at him and leapt on him. " This is the morning report! Gives you the long and the short! Every grunt, roar and snort! Not a tale I distort! On the morning report!"

The golden female cub laughed and bounced on her paws. She loved it when they sang. She'll never admit it, but she loved it when Simba sang. Kari watched as Zazu fell from one of the many rocks. He looked around not noticing Simba appear behind him. The lion nipped his tail and let the bird pull him around "This is the morning report! Gives you the long and the short! Every grunt, roar and snort! Not a tale I distort~"

Simba smirked and swung the bird away ."On the morning report!"

Mufasa laughed loudly. "Oh! Hahahahaha! That's very good. Haha…" He smiled. Kari watches as his fur catches the light, she watches with amazement before she suddenly felt a familiar sensation across her cheek. Letting out a loud hiss, she swiped at Simba who laughed and dodged her paw.

Mufasa watched the cubs before he put his paws onto Kari's back. "Okay now, let go." He smiles at the young princess who pouted and nodded.

But suddenly Zazu appeared, interrupting. "Sire! Hyenas! In the Pride Lands!" he cried urgently, his wings flapping harshly in the wing making Mufasa looks at him, his eyes wide, "Zazu, take Simba and Kari home."

Simba looked up from licking Kari's nose "Oh, Dad, can't we come?" he pouted before yelping when the cub shoves him off.

Mufasa looks down at him "No, son," he says curtly and with a nod, he headed of at a full sprint.

Simba pouted and looked down sadly "I never get to go anywhere," he grumbled, his orange eyes threatened to tear up but Kari suddenly nuzzled his face, making the cub purr and nuzzle back before the two pulled away. "How come you never do that when I'm not upset?"

Kari huffed and butted him away, making the Prince fall down onto his back "I was just asking..."

Zazu chuckled and looked at the cubs "Oh, young masters, one day you will be king and queen; then you both can chase those slobbering mangy stupid poachers from dawn until dusk," he said and followed them back towards the rocks, watching as Simba kept licking the girl on the head and receiving head butts in return.

"They will make one hell of a couple… one good pair of King and Queen.."

~#~#~#~#

A large brownish amber lion with silky black mane was overhanging on a rock ledge. The lion growled and kicked an old bone off the edge.

Simba bounced along the rocks. He grinned and laughed, making the lion groan and looked over his shoulder to see the young Lion. He looked back and yipped, "Hurry Kari!" A soft grunt followed the young lion and the young female appeared behind him.

The young Prince looked up and grinned. He pounced onto the rock "Hey Uncle Scar! Guess what!" he cried out excitedly.

The one named Scar looked down at the pair "Oh how I despise guessing games," he grumbled, and rolled onto his paws. He stretched his back out and growled softly.

"I'm going to be king of Pride Rock." Simba yelped. He bounced off a few rocks again and skipped to around the lion "And Kari's going to be my Queen, aren't you Kari?"

Kari snorted and looked around, her amber eyes narrowing.

"Oh, the mute one is here too," Scat muttered sarcastically "Oh goody, why can't the little King be mute too."

Simba rolled his eyes and looked out over the edge of the rock. "My dad just showed us the whole kingdom!" He smirked smugly, almost greedily "And I'm going to rule it all. Hehe."

Scar rolled his eyes and pushed himself from the rock "Yes. Well... forgive me for not leaping for joy." he mutters "Bad back, you know." He smirked and flopped down on his side, watching the young cubs. He smirked more at the nodding princess. "That's why I like you better." he whispers to the girl who blinks and backs away a little.

Simba pounces onto the Lion again "Hey, Uncle Scar? When we're king and queen what will that make you?" he asked and jumped when Scar pushe him off. "A monkey's uncle."

The golden prince laughs as he rolls across the rocks "Heh heh. You're so weird." He smiled.

Scar groaned and glared at him "You have no idea. ...So, your father showed you the whole kingdom, did he?" he asked, emotionless.

"Everything." Simba hummed and roleds across the ground again before leaping to his feet and watched Scar look around shadily. "He didn't show you what's beyond that rise at the northern border...?"

Simba pouted, disappointed, "Well, no... he said we can't go there," he mumbled as Kari shivered, who would? she wondered to herself.

"And he's absolutely right. It's far too dangerous. Only the bravest lions go there." Scar said with a small pout.

Simba blinked and leaped up the rocks so that their faces was nearly touching. "Well, I'm brave! What's out th-" he asked before the Lion looked away and interrupted him "No, I'm sorry, Simba, I just can't tell you."

"Why not?" Simba pouted and leaped down the rock, following the black Lion who looked back at him. "Simba, Simba, I'm only looking out for the well being of my favorite nephew." He smiled and rubbed Simba's head.

Simba snorted sarcastically. "Yeah, right, I'm your only nephew," he grumbles and rolls his eyes.

Scar nodded "All the more reason for me to be protective... An elephant graveyard is no place for a young prince or a young princess…" he smirked and looked at Kari who hissed lightly. "Oops!" he says fakely.

Simba gasped and enthusiastically said, "An elephant what? Whoa," he said, his eyes widening in amazement.

Scar faked dismay, placing his paws onto his face. "Oh dear, I've said too much... Well, I suppose you'd have found sooner or later, you being so clever and all... " he said and pulled Simba near. "Oh, just do me one favour, promise me that you and your lovely Queen never visit that dreadful place."

"No problem." Simba purred as he looked at Kari and back at his uncle. "There's a good lad. You and your Queen run along now and have fun. And remember... it's our little secret." Scar smirked and pushed the cub towards the opening of the cave.

"We won't," Simba called and rubbed his head against Kari's side. "Let's go!"

Kari growled and rolled her eyes before following the cub out. She noticed the evil smile on Scar's face, shrugging it off and rushes after the other cub.

_**Note: Review plz, I liked to know what you guys think!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note: Hello everyone, this is my Lion King^^**_

_**Beta-Wolf's Willow**_

Chapter 3

Kari tilted hear head. She smiled happily when she saw her mother at the bottom of Pride Rock with all the other lionesses washing their newly born cubs. She wasn't the oldest cub in the pride. The oldest was her best friend Nala who was betrothed to Simba's best friend Baxter, a nice young cub. He was older than Kari by two months while Nala was older than both of them by three months. Simba was younger the Kari by a month and a half.

"Come on Kari!" Simba purred and rushed down the slope at the bottom part of Pride Rock, he looks back at Kari nods for her to follow. He waits for her to catch up before Kari runs past him. "Hey!"

Simba pouted. He slid to a stop and watched as Kari run to her mother. She rubbed against her before the cub let her mother pick her up and begin to bath her. He smiled lightly at the other lioness and saw Sarafina giving Nala a bath and Lilly is giving Baxter a bath.

Simba grinned at his best friend. "Hey, Baxter." He smirked at the distorted cub who rolled over onto his back to look at the other cub. He pouts. "Hi, Simba," he said plainly and looked up at his mother.

Baxter was slightly smaller then Simba. His fur was a bright orange colour with little blonde hairs around his head showing signs of an early mane. He had small patches of blond hairs across his back. He looked up at the Prince and frowned. "What is it?"

Simba yelped and jumped up and down. "Come on. I just heard about this great place."

Baxter frowned and hissed lightly through clenched teeth. "Simba! I'm kind of in the middle of a bath," he growled, moving around a little before smirking, amused, as Sarabi pulled Simba onto her paws. "And it's time for yours," she said and Baxter laughed, watching as Simba tried to escape but Sarabi bended down and began his bath.

Nala rolled her eyes and looked at Kari. She giggled lightly as Kari turned over onto her stomach to let her mother clean her back. "So? What's this cool place the Prince is going on about?" she asked gently and laughed when Kari snorted and rolled her shoulder making the cub laugh more. "That bad huh?"

Kari nodded and both of the cubs looked back at the struggling Prince, who pouted. "Mom! ...Mom. You're messing up my mane."

Nala raises an eyebrow. "What mane?" she asked as she and the other cubs bursted into laughter, making the Prince pout. "Okay, okay, I'm clean. Can we go now?"

Baxter hummed and looked at the Prince upside down "So where are we going? It better not be anyplace dumb."

Simba shaked his fur and ruffled his mane "No. It's really cool."

Sarabi smiled and raised her eyebrows. "So where is this 'really cool' place?" she asked, amused. Simba froze and looked up at the lioness. "Oh," he mumbled thinking softly "Uh... around the water hole."

Nala blinked and laughed. "The water hole?" she smiled before gasping when she noticed the look Kari was giving her.

"What's so great about the water hole?" Baxter asked, he hummed slightly before jumping lightly when Simba looked up at him and appeared by him. "I'll _show_ you when we _get_ there."

Baxter pouted. "Oh.." he whispers before smiling up at his mother "Mom, can I go with Simba?" he asked sweetly and watched as Lilly tilted her head. She looked up at the other mothers. "Hmm... What do you think, guys?"

Sarabi smiles slightly. "Well…"

"Pleeeease?"

Minoko laughed. "It's all right with me…" She smiled at the overjoyed cubs as Lilly added in "...As long as Zazu goes with you."

Simba pouted and groaned. "No. Not Zazu."

#~#~#~#~#

Zazu looks down at the four cubs, Baxter and Simba at the front with Kari and Nala behind them "Step lively. The sooner we get to the water hole, the sooner we can leave."

Baxter tilted his head and looked at Simba. "So where we really going?" he asked as Simba looked at him and said in a whisper, "An elephant graveyard."

Nala gasped loudly. "Wow!"

"Shhhh! Zazu." Simba snapped, looking up at Zazu.

Nala nodded and rubbed her face with her paw. "Right. So how are we gonna ditch the dodo?"

Baxter smirked and leapt back so he was in between the female cubs. "Oh, I know how we can-" he began only to be cut of as Zazu circled them "Oh, just look at you two. Little seeds of romance blossoming in the savannah. Your parents will be thrilled…"

Zazu landed on a rock in front of them "...what with your being betrothed and all." He scoffed.

Baxter blinked and pouted. "Be-what?" he asks, his green eyes flashing as Zazu shrugged "Betrothed. Intended. Affianced."

Nala frowns, her eyes blinking in confusiion "Meaning...?" she pressed.

Zazu smirked as though holding on to his coat lapels. "One day, you two are going to be married!"

Simba looked thoughtful before smiling. "Like Kari and I?" he asked and Zazu nodded while Baxter and Nala looked at each other. "Yuck!"

"I can't marry her. She's my friend!" Baxter gasped, his eyes slightly widened before they narrowed at the dodo.

Nala nodded in agreement "Yeah. It'd be too weird," the lioness snarled at Zazu.

Zazu sighed, poking his feathers out at the two "Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but you two turtle doves have no choice. It's a tradition…" he said, the sun-light catches his peck "...that's been going back generations."

"Simba, can't you do anything?" Nala squealed, her claws digging into the rocks under her making soft clipping sounds.

Simba blinked and nodded, orange eyes wide. "Well, when I'm king, that'll be the first thing to go," he said smugly, his fur ruffling in the air.

Zazu laughed lightly, his feathers bouncing at his movement "Not so long as I'm around." he said before crossing his wings.

"Well, in that case, you're fired." Simba said innocently, his right ear twitching as Kari looked between the two before lightly groaning.

Zazu raised his eyebrow. "Hmmm... " he laughed again and smirked at the cub before poking his nose. "Nice try, but only the king can do that."

Nala suddenly appeared next to the Prince. She pouted and glared lightly at the bird. "Well, he's the future king."

"Yeah. So you have to do what I tell you," Simba added smugly, almost greedily, thumping Zazu's chest

Zazu brushed off his feathers before looking, annoyed, at the cubs "Not yet I don't. And with an attitude like that, I'm afraid you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king indeed… and besides you get rid of that and you and Kari will cease to exist together," he said, poking Simba again. Kari's ear twitched as she growled as if to say 'don't bring me into this' making Nala giggle before jumping as the young prince pounced up onto a tree branch and looked down at them.

"Humph," he grumbled before smirking smugly again. "Not the way I see it." Simba laughed and pounced off, knocking Zazu over. "I'm gonna be a mighty king so enemies beware!"

Kari's ears twitched and she looked down, trying to hide her face. Yes, she likes it when Simba sings. The lioness turned around and watched Zazu glared at the boy "Well, I've never seen a king of beasts," he sang smugly and plucks Simba's hair where the mane would be. "With quite so little hair."

Simba whined and rubbed the top of his head before he turned and rushed back up the tree. Kari looked around for the boy until suddenly he appeared behind her, he pokes his head out from a ring of red leaves making the girl let out a breathless laugh when he ruffled them around like a mane of leaves.

Simba grinned down at her and ruffles his mane of leaves again. "I'm gonna be the mane event like no king was before!" he sang and climbed a log. "I'm brushing up on looking down, I'm working on my _ROAR_!" He shouts out roar at Zazu, startling him backwards into a puddle of dirty water.

Zazu grumbled and wiggled his feathers around, drying them on what appears to be a hanging towel "Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing," he grumbles and turns around and gasps loudly when he noticed the 'towel' was an ear of a red elephant who hits Zazu with its trunk like a golf club, sending him skipping like a stone across a shallow pool of water. Immediately, Simba laughed and nodded for the others to follow him. Upon seeing that Kari wasn't following, he quickly turned around and licked her nose before he rushed back to the others followed by an angry cub.

Simba smirked and spun around to face the cub. He leapt forward and crouched down low. "Oh, I just can't wait to be king!~" he sang, walking towards the Princess making the cub back away before Zazu landed in between the two.

"You've rather a long way to go, young master, if you think…" He speaks lowly to the two, he doesn't notice Baxter and Nala appeared around him so that all four cubs was keeping him in the middle.

Simba tilted his head back slightly "No one saying do this~" he sang and laughed at Nala's face.

Zazu frowns and tugs on his feathers "Now when I said that, I-" he began only to be cut of when Nala tugged on his back feathers making said dodo turn around to face the cub.

"No one saying be there~" Nala sang. Her voice was gentle and kind. Sometimes Kari was envious of Nala. She wished her voice was soft and gentle like her. But heck, Kari didn't even know what her voice sounds like.

Zazu pouted and looked at the cub "What I meant was…" he began before groaning and looked at Baxter who was crouched low to the ground, his green eyes narrowed at him, his tail wagging softly in the air. "No one saying stop that~"

"Look, what you don't realize…" Zazu said, waving his wings forward and back.

All the cubs looked around before giggling "No one saying see here~" they sang together loudly before leaping around the bird, Simba turned around and nipping at Kari's tail and dragging her after them.

"Now see here!" Zazu let out a loud scream of frustration before gasping when all the cubs was now on top of a bunch of ostriches.

Simba grinned, his head flicked back "We don't run around all day~" he sang loudly, as the ostriches moved across the rocks and trees followed closely by the dodo "Well, that's definitely out…"

"Free to do it all my way~" Simba sang happily before groaning when Zazu appeared in front of him, flying ahead of the cubs, looking back to speak to them

and not paying attention ahead "I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart to heart-" he began before squealing loudly as he flies into a rhino.

Simba smirked as the ostriches leaned down closer to the dodo. He and Baxter had their paws wrapped tightly around the bird's neck with Kari and Nala behind them. Simba laughed and reached out to tug on Zazu's tail feather. "Kings don't need advice from little hornbills for a start~"

Zazu groaned as he hit the ground and flies up. He glared at the cub, annoyed "If this is where the monarchy is headed!" he growled and lands on a branch of a log, "Count me out! Out of service, out of Africa I wouldn't hang about~" he huffed before crying out when he notices the log was being washed towards the waterfall "..aagh!"

"This child is getting wildly out of wing!" he growled, flying back over the waterfall, his beady eyes narrowed.

Simba laughed and led the trio towards a bunch of zebras. "Oh, I just can't wait to be king!~" The cubs trotted up a corridor of zebras standing at attention; when Zazu follows, they all turn and raise their tails; Zazu covers himself with a wing.

Kari pouted a little and watched Simba, Baxter and Nala dance about under a moving herd of elephants. She sighed when Simba skidded to a stop and tilted his head. Looking down Kari let out a breathless laugh and leaped towards them making the other grin, and began to dance around, leaping over red elephants.

Zazu flew overhead, looking for them. He grumbled, annoyed, before he looked up and gasped, seeing Simba standing on a giraffe's head. "Everybody look left, Everybody look right~" he sang as Zazu squawks when the herd tramples him.

Simba hopped up a ladder of giraffe heads. "Everywhere you look I'm-" Simba begins to slid down a giraffe's neck into theatrical pose "Standing in the spotlight!~"

Zazu growled and pushed through two animals. "Not yet!"

Kari looked up at Simba. She shacked her head and turned around. The light catches the shades on her fur. She noticed more animals appeared. "Let every creature go for broke and sing, Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling~" the animals sang, twilling around and flicks around.

She lets out a loud yelp when she was suddenly hosted up on top of hippos, anteaters, antelopes, giraffes that forms a pyramid with the cubs on top. She looked around as she's placed in between Baxter and Nala by a monkey. "Oh I just can't wait to be king! Oh I just can't wait to be king! Oh I just can't waaaaaait ... to be king!~"

The pyramid toppled leaving the rhino sitting on Zazu, The dodo moaned and struggled around "I beg your pardon, madam, but... GET OFF! ... Simba?…Kari?…Nala?…Baxter?"

"HELLO?"

_**Note: Review plz, I liked to know what you guys think!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Note: Hello everyone, this is my Lion King^^**_

_**Beta-Wolf's Willow**_

Chapter 4

Kari leapt over a few rocks. She noticed pure white bones around before she looked up and saw Simba jump on top of a rock. He turned around looked at the other cubs. "All right, it worked!"

Nala pouted and looked behind her. She smiled and snorted. "We lost 'im." She laughed loudly and looked back at the others.

Simba smirked arrogantly and put his paw onto his chest "I... am a genius." he stated rudely, which made the two girls roll their eyes and Nala lean towards Kari, whispering into her ear, making said lioness laugh.

Baxter rolled his own green eyes, his muzzle twitched and his tail flicked angrily. "Hey, Genius, it was my idea," he pouted as Simba slid down the rocks and skidded to stop next to the male.

"Yeah, but I pulled it off," he snarled smugly. His own tail wagged slightly as Baxter laughed and shook his head while Nala jumped ahead. "With us!"

Simba rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Oh yeah? ...Rrarr!" he growled and leapt at the female, who smirked and leapt out the way, letting said prince tumble into Baxter making the two cubs tussle quickly. Baxter smirks as he pins Simba with his forepaws, producing a resounding thump. "Ha. Pinned ya.",

"Hey, lemme up." Simba groaned, annoyed as Baxter leapt of him and watches as Simba pushes himself up. He looked at him and for a while did nothing before he suddenly leapt at him. The two tussle, rolling down a short hill. He pinned him again in the same position with another thump. "Pinned ya again."

Suddenly the two boys heard a soft female scream. Both boys jumped to their paws and looked around. "Nala!" Baxter gasped and looked back up the hill while Simba leapt over him. "Kari!" The two boys rushed back up the hill.

Baxter looked at Simba. "Where are they? They were right here," he whimpered as Simba's ears fell to his head and nods in agreement. They did leave both girls here.

The green-eyed lion walked over to the edge of another hill. He gasped when he saw a dark craggy vale filled with skeletons of elephants. "Nala? Kari? Are you guys down there?" he called, hearing his voice echo around the place. Simba quickly leapt up next to him and looked down.

"Yeah, we're down here!" Nala's voice echoed before the two male cubs skidded down the rocks. They leapt off the last rock and onto a large black rock that had a few bones around it. They see the two female cubs, Nala leaning up against a rock, peering over the side. Kari was leaning against the bottom pat of the rock. Both were covered in black soot.

"What happened?" Simba demeaned. He rushed over to them and looked at Nala and then down to Kari. He then gently licked her nose, ignoring the soft growl from the girl.

Nala ruffled her fur. "We was just rough fighting and we fell down here," she explained, hoping away from the rock and stretching out her back.

"Rough fighting?" Simba snorted rudely, looking between the girls before laughing. "Rough fighting~"

Nala growled, her blue eyes flashed dangerously "What? Just be cause we're girls doesn't mean we can't fight. In case you've forgot girls have to go hunting for you boys," she snarled at the prince who shrugged.

"Yeah, so?" he asked lazily and flicked his tail at the girl.

Baxter looked at the group and then looked over the edge of the ledge they are on. A large bull elephant skull is nearby. "Hey, check this out!"

"Whoa!" Both Simba and Nala peeked over the edge. "It's really creepy."

Simba nodded and creeped over the edge. He looked back at them. "Yeah... Isn't it great?"

"Guys.." Baxter shook his head. "We could get in big trouble for this." He purrs worriedly, looking around the darkness, rocks and bones littered everywhere.

Simba purred, enjoying the moment "I know, huh." He laughed as the other crawl onto the ledge and eyed the skull.

"I wonder if its brains are still in there," Nala wondered, moving closer to the skull. She glanced at the shining whiteness.

Simba looked back at her and shrugged. "There's only one way to know, come on. Let's go check it out." He smirked and walked towards the mouth of the skull. Zazu flapped suddenly up in front of them, emitting a sharp squawk of "Wrong!"

Zazu growled, his eyes burning brightly with anger. "The only checking out you will do will be to check out of here," he hissed before looking around. "We're way beyond the boundary of the Pride Lands."

Simba laughed and shook his head, amused. "Huh. Look. Banana Beak is scared. Heh."

"That's Mr. Banana Beak to you, fuzzy. And right now we are all in very real danger." Zazu huffed and poked the boy on the nose angrily, scared.

Simba rolled his eyes and moved nearer to the entrance of the skull. He smirked back at the dodo. "Danger? Hah! I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha!" Simba laughed confidently when suddenly a loud laugh echoed from inside the skull. The laughter echoed around the cubs and Kari shivered as she backs up.

"Z-Zazu…" she whispered. Her voice crackled a little making the dodo fly to her. He gently pushed his feather like hand on her head and patted her "It's alright Kari, we'll get home alright just slowly back away.." he said gently before looking back in time to see Simba run back as three large brown hyenas emerge from the skull's eyes and mouth.

The only female hyena out of the three looked at one of the boys. Her long black hair rolled over her right eye. "Well, well, well, Banzai. What have we got here?" She grinned, showing her large white teeth.

Banzai was a male with black hair stuck up on ends. "Hmm. I don't know, Shenzi. Uh... what do you think, Ed?" he asked, his own grin larger then Shenzi's. Ed erupts into an over crazy laugh as they circled the four cubs and dodo, all laughing.

Banzai laughed as he scanned the cubs. His black eyes shone, not in a good way. "Yeah, just what I was thinking. A group of trespassers!"

Zazu moved in front of the cubs. He looked at the hungry animal. "And quite by accident, let me assure you. A simple navigational error. Eh heh heh…"

Shenzi's eyes narrowed. She leaned in closer and pouted in confusion. "Whoa, whoa, wait wait wait... I know you, you're Mufasa's little stooge." She gasped and smirked evilly at the group.

Zazu puffed out his chest to make himself look bigger. "I, madam, am the king's major-domo." the dodo said proudly.

Banzai rolled his eyes and looked at the cubs. He smirked and moved towards the cubs. "And that would make you two...?" he said, looking at the back cubs.

Simba growled, and stepped in front of Kari "The future king and queen," he snarled at them.

Shenzi laughed. She flicked her black hair out of her face. "Do you know what we do to kings who step out of their kingdom?" she asked, ignoring the little snarls coming from the cubs.

"Puh." Simba rolled his eyes "You can't do anything to us," he hissed, his left ear twitching.

"Ohhh…" Zazu's eyes widen and looked at the prince "Technically, they can. We are on their land." He laughed nervously.

Simba pouted and looked at the dodo "But Zazu, you told me they're nothing but slobbering mangy stupid poachers," he said frowning in confusion.

Zazu stepped aside, looking surreptitiously to Simba "Ex-nay on the oopid-stay…"

Banzai growled angry, his eyes flashing "Who you callin' "oopid-stay?!" he hissed, annoyed.

Zazu's eyes widened and he looked up at the sun nervously. "My, my, my. Look at the sun, It's time to go!" He smiled nervously and starts to try to hasten the cubs away.

Shenzi smirked and leaped in front of them. She laughed. "What's the hurry? We'd looove you to stick around for dinner." She smirked, the sun flicking of her white teeth whaler Banzai crept up next to her. "Yeaaaah! We could have whatever's... 'lion' around! Get it? Lion around!" The others busts into laugher.

"Oh wait, wait, wait. I got one, I got one. Make mine a "cub" sandwich. Whatcha think?" Shenzi smirked, laughing peals of uncontrollable laughter. Ed jumped up and started gesticulating and jabbering.

Shenzi sighed and looked at the animal in confusion. "What? Ed? What is it?" she groaned and rubbed her forehead.

Banzai pouted and looked where Ed was pointing. "Hey, did we order this dinner to go?" he asked, looking back at Shenzi who shook her head. "No. Why?"

"Cause there it goes!" Banzai yelled, jumping to his paws and pointing towards the running cubs.

Zazu looked back as the cubs disappeared around a corner, being caught in mid-flight.

Nala gasped as they skidded to a stop. She panted and looked at the others "Did we lose 'em?" she asked, her chest moving fast.

Simba looked back and nodded. "I think so," he mumbled before blinking when Baxter suddenly tapped them on the head. "Where's Zazu?" he asked, concerned.

Nala gasped, her eyes wide. "The hyenas have him, we have to go back, we can't just leave him here," she said looking back as Kari nodded in agreement and whined "Z-Zazu."

"Come on guys." Simba nodded and turned around to rush back the way they came, followed by the others. They rushed around a rock and heard the cry from Zazu and loud laughing. Peeking around the cubs gasped when they saw Zazu being forced into boiling pot.

Simba growled, his eyes narrowing. "Hey! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" he yelled as Kari whined again and hid behind him when the three hyenas looked at them.

Shenzi tilted her head "Like…" she sang with a high pitch voice "You?" she smirked and watched as Kari tugged on his ear and hissed at him.

Simba looked at the cubs and back at the hyenas. "Oops," he gasped and pushed the mute lioness down a hill before jumping after her when the hyenas leapt at them. They darted around behind them and poked their heads through an active methane vent when Simba and Kari met up with Baxter and Nala.

"BOO!" The hyenas laughed loudly when the four cubs rushed away. The hyenas chased the cubs up and over the skull. The cubs slipped away by sliding down the spine. They shoot off the end of the spine and landed on a hillside of bones.

Nala gasped and looked down the bones "Simba!" she called to him. Simba turned around. He was horrified to see Kari and Baxter slipping back down the pile.

"Aaaaiee!"

Simba breathed in harshly and runs bravely back and claws Shenzi across the cheek, drawing blood, distracting her while the other two cubs escape. Shenzi became enraged, her eyes flashing angrily. The hyenas pursuedthe cubs quickly and cornered them in a cave.

Shenzi snickered and glared at the cubs. "Look, boys! A king fit for a meal!" she growled, eyeing Simba, who shivered and backed away into the wall, he and Baxter trying to hid the girls with their bodies.

Hearing Nala and Kari whimper in fear, Simba tried to roar. He produces a nice medium yowl. It bounced off the walls, making the hyenas laugh. "Yoo-hoo... that was it? Hah. Do it again... come on."

Simba hissed lowly before he opens his mouth to roar again, but this time a full- grown lion's roar echoed around. The hyenas freeze and gasped in confusion before suddenly a large red and amber lion appeared. The lion roared, angry at the hyenas and charged at them, knocking them to the ground and hissed in their faces.

Shenzi shivers and shakes her head "Oh, please, please. Uncle. Uncle." She squealed loudly as her body twitched.

Mufasa glared down at them. He roared again angrily. "Silence!" he yelled, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Banzai nodded and nipped at his lips, his paws waving around. "Oh, we're gonna shut up right now."

Shenzi nodded, her yes bouncing as she moved her head. "Calm down. We're really sorry." She laughed nervously.

Mufasa growled. He opened his mouth to show his teeth. "If you ever come near my son again…"

"Oh this is... this is your son?!" Shenzi gasped and looked at her brother "Did you know that?" she asked, her eyes twinkling lightly.

Banzai shook his head. "No... me? I-I-I didn't know it. No. Did you?"

"No! Of course not." Shenzi looked at him and laughed, shaking her head. "No!"

Both Shenzi and Banzai looked at their last brother, their eyes hopeful. "Ed?"

Ed let out a silly laugh and stupidly nodded 'yes' before he gasped when Mufasa roars. The king watched as they rushed away at the speed of light. Zazu landed in front of Mufasa, giving him a "that'll show 'em" nod... but then withered under Mufasa's angry glare.

Simba whined and slowly approached the lion, his ear curled to the back of his head. "Dad, I…"

Mufasa simple turned and began to walk past the cubs. "You deliberately disobeyed me," he said sternly "Let's go home!"

"Papa, I'm... I'm sorry…."

_**Note: Review plz, I liked to know what you guys think!**_

_**Gha, I'm snuck. I don't know if I should have Kari runaway with Simba or Baxter? What do you guys want?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Note: Hello everyone, this is my Lion King^^**_

_**Beta-Wolf's Willow**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Kari watched her paws as they walked, her ears curled to the back of her head. She kept her mouth shut, knowing it wouldn't help if she let any sound escape her. She glanced up slightly and noticed Simba looking as if he would break down and cry.

"Zazu?" Mufasa's voice curled out. It was stern and filled with disappointment. The bright blue dodo flew forward and landed in front of Mufasa, his trepidation showing. "Yes, sire?"

Mufasa looked up at the bird. "Take Baxter and Nala home. I've got to teach the cubs a lesson," he said, looking up at the starry night sky.

Simba crouched lower in the grass as if to hide. Kari let out a soft whine and licked his nose for comfort. Zazu flew back to the cubs. He looked at Baxter and Nala "Come, Nala, Baxter… " he said and then puts his wings on Simba and Kari's shoulders. "Good luck," he whispered before leading them away.

Mufasa looked at the sky. He grumbled lightly. "Simba! Kari!" he called sternly.

Simba slowly turned and walked towards his father. He whined and rubbed his head gently against Kari's. The two slowly walked towards the King.

Looking down he saw that his forepaw fits inside just the paw print of his father's

paw. A very tense moment for Simba, he whined as he realized he has some rather big shoes to fill and is only now realizing his true position.

He whimpered again as he was harshly reminded of how small and young he is compared to his father. He looked up and, quite courageously, continued to come forward.

Mufasa tilted his head and thought silently for a few moments, not looking at his

son or future daughter-in-law. He sighed and, finally, he turned to them "I'm very disappointed in you…. both of you."

Simba hiccupped and looked down very quietly and sadly. "I know."

"You could have been killed! You both have deliberately disobeyed me. And what's worse, you put Baxter and Nala in danger!" Mufasa said, his voice turning low.

Simba was on the border of crying, "I was just trying to be brave like you," he whimpered, his voice cracking a little.

Mufasa sighed and looked down at him. "I'm only brave when I have to be. Simba... Being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble," he explained, his eyes growing soft as the boy hiccupped and looked up at him. "But you're not scared of anything."

Mufasa sighed and shook his head "I was today," he said softly, as Simba's eyes widened in disbelieve. Kari finally looked up and made a gently purring sound. "You were?"

Smiling lightly, Mufasa bended down close to both of the cubs. "Yes… I thought I might lose you… Both of you!" he said and watched as Simba laughed nervously and looked back. "I-I guess even kings get scared, huh?"

Mufasa nodded and gently used his tail to pull Kari over to them. "Mm-hmm." He chuckled at the expression on the young princess's face. Simba leapt towards her and looked up at him. "But you know what?"

"What?" Mufasa asked softly and watched and Simba laughed and rubbed his face against Kari's. "I think those hyenas were even scareder."

" 'Cause nobody messes with your dad. Come here, you." Mufasa laughed and pulled Simba closer to him. Kari leapt away from the two tussling lions. She crouched down and watched as the two tussled playfully for a brief while. They end up with Mufasa lying down and Simba on his head. Kari waited a while before rushing forward and climbing up next to him. Simba looked at her and licked her nose again before looking down at the king. "Dad?"

Mufasa made a soft rumble. "Hmm?" he hummed as Simba wiggled slightly "We're pals, right?" he asked. "And we'll always be together, right?" He smiled as Mufasa pushed himself up "Cubs... Let me tell you something that my father told me... Look at the stars. The great kings and queens of the past look down on us from those stars.

Simba lets out an amazement gasp "Really?" he asked, looking up at the stars as Kari let out a soft whine, watching as the lights shined brightly.

Mufasa nodded, his fur blowing in the air. "Yes... So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings and queens will always be there to guide you... And so will I.

"I will be there for both of you."

~#~#~#~

Banzai hissed as he looked around the rocky walls "Man, that lousy Mufasa! I won't be able to sit for a week!" He sighed and blew gently on the scars. He scratched his backside before he glared at Ed who was laughing.

"It's not funny, Ed," he growled and hissed when Ed tried to stop laughing, but bursts out worst. "Hey, shut up!" he yelled before gasping when he realized Ed just can't stop laughing. His eyes narrowing, he tackled Ed; they start fighting.

Shenzi rolled her eyes. She glared at the boys. "Will you knock it off!" Shenzi groaned and Banzai stopped. Ed continued, biting himself on the leg hungrily.

Banzai pouted and pushed his paw to point at the other. "Well, he started it!" he grumbled and leaned down while Shenzi sighed and shook her head. "Look at you guys. No wonder we're dangling at the bottom of the food chain." Banzai groaned again with drool dangling from his mouth "Man, I hate dangling."

Shenzi nodded in agreement "Shyeah? You know, if it weren't for those lions, we'd be runnin' the joint." she yawned.

"Yeah. Man, I hate lions."

"So pushy."

"And hairy."

" And stinky."

" And man, are they…"

" Uuuugly!" All the hyenas laughed together, rolling across the floor in fits of laughter.

Scar tilted his head from his perch where saw in the hyenas chase each other. "Oh, surely we lions are not all that bad." He smirked, making the hyenas cry out in surprise before they gasped in relief "Ohhh. Oh, Scar, it's just you."

Shenzi giggled, her eyes flashing dangerously as she placed her paw over her nose "We were afraid it was somebody important." Banzai hummed in agreement and looked up at the lion "Yeah, you know, like Mufasa."

"Yeah." Shenzi said. She smiled widely, showing her white teeth. Scar rolled his eyes and crossed his paws. He looked away with a snort. "I see."

Banzai laughed loudly. His body shivered in pleasure. "Now that's power." He grinned and Shenzi laughed more. She tried to hold it in but it burst through her lips. "Tell me about it. I just hear that name and I shudder…"

"Mufasa," Banzai tested her. He grinned when his sister shivered and giggled, "Oooooh... Do it again," she ordered, waving her black paw around as Banzai began to chant the name over and over until she fell down in hysterical laughter "...Oooh! It tingles me."

Scar snorted again and rolled his eyes. "I'm surrounded by idiots," he grumbled, his eyes narrowed at the animals. Banzai's left ear twitched. He looked up at the large male lion. "Not you, Scar; I mean, you're one of us. I mean, you're our pal."

"Charmed," Scar snarled sarcastically, his eyes brows bouncing slightly as his lips curled up while Shenzi smirked. she laughed and looked at her brothers. "Ooohhh, I like that. He's not king, but he's still so proper."

"Yeah." Banzai nodded before he snapped his head over to Scar. He looked up with a small growl. "Hey, hey. Did ya bring us anything to eat, Scar, old buddy, old pal? Huh? Did-ya-did-ya-did-ya?"

Scar looked down. He smirked and held out a zebra haunch. "I don't think you really deserve this. I practically gift-wrapped those cubs for you." He sighed and dropped the leg to them. "And you couldn't even dispose of them."

Shenzi watched as her brothers digged into the leg "Well, ya know. It wasn't exactly like they was alone, Scar." she grumbled before leaning down and biting into the leg as well.

Swallowing, Banzai looked up, drool dropping down his mouth. "Yeah. What are we supposed to do-kill Mufasa?" he asked, taking another bite out of the leg.

Scar snorted. He glared down at them. "Precisely." He hissed, making the three hyenas pause from eating and look up at Scar questioningly before they yelped when Scar leapt down to the hyenas.

"I never thought hyenas essential. They're crude and unspeakably plain. But maybe they've a glimmer of potential If allied to my vision and brain~" Scar sang, his voice low and harsh. He walked calmly through sheets of flame and gas.

Scar paced slowly around Ed, who was chewing on the remnants of the zebra leg. " I know that your powers of retention are as wet as a warthog's backside. But thick as you are, pay attention~" He hissed the word 'attention' as he angrily swatted the bone away; Ed came to abrupt attention.

"My words are a matter of pride. It's clear from your vacant expressions, the lights are not all on upstairs~" Scar sang. He looked at Ed and waved his paw in front of Ed's blank eyes to make his point; Ed's tongue lolled out. "But we're talking kings and successions. Even you can't be caught unawares~"

Shenzi and Banzai looked down and began to laugh uncontrollably on a ledge behind him. Scar turned, hissing annoyed and leapt at them, throwing them backward

onto a pair of geysers, which then erupt, throwing the two hyenas into the air.

Scar smirked and strutted theatrically along a ledge that ran around back to the floor. "So prepare for a chance of a lifetime! Be prepared for sensational news! A shining new era Is tiptoeing nearer~"

Shenzi pouted and looked up at the lion. " And where do we fit into this?" she asked annoyed before gasping when Scar leapt at her and grabbed her cheek. "Just listen to teacher!"

She rubbed her cheek, which is now bruised red. Shenzi glared at the lion who looked at the others. He growled and leapt up beside Ed, who is again chewing on the bone. "I know it sounds sordid, but you'll be rewarded when at last I am given my dues! And injustice deliciously squared~" he sang and kicked Ed off the ledge.

"Be prepared!"

The three hyenas landed in a pile of bones and were submerged. They reappeared, each with a different horned skull on his (or her) head. Banzai looked up and nodded his head. "Yeah, Be prepared. Yeah-heh... we'll be prepared, heh. ...For what?" he asked, confused, as Scar rolled his eyes and looked down at them. "For the death of the king."

Banzai pouted and tilted his head, his ears twitching. "Why? Is he sick?" he asked but gasped when Scar grabbed him by the throat. "No, fool- we're going to kill him. The cubs too."

Shenzi grinned. She laughed and jumped up and down, her tail wagging "Great idea! Who needs a king?" she sang before Banzai joined in. "No king! No king! La-la-la-la-laa-laa!"

Scar snarled loudly, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Idiots! There will be a king!"

Banzai pouted. "Hey, but you said, uh…" he muttered and trailed off when Scar turned his fiery glare onto him. "I will be king! Stick with me and you'll never go hungry again!"

Shenzi and Banzai blinked before squealing loudly together. "Yay! All right! Long live the king!" They laughed, as hundreds of more hyenas appeared in the shadows. "Long live the king! Long live the king!" Scar's army of hyenas was goose-stepping across the floor of the cave, now stylized into a Nazi-esque quadrangle. "It's great that we'll soon be connected. With a king who'll be all-time adored~"

"Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected to take certain duties on board~" Scar sang, a smirk on his face as he used his claw to motion a slice across his neck. "The future is littered with prizes, and though I'm the main addressee, the point that I must emphasize is~" he trailed off and leapt off his rock throne to single out one hapless hyena. "You won't get a sniff without me!" That hyena slipped and fell into a fiery crevice as the entire horde of hyenas joined in dancing boisterously, leaping along the tops of rock pillars, shaking animal skeletons in the light, one playing a rib cage xylophone.

"Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared, be prepared!"

_**Note: Review plz, I liked to know what you guys think!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Note: Hello Everyone, sorry about the late update. I've been very sick and have just recently been allowed back onto the computer. This sickness was up and down, one momment I was fine, I was allowed on the computer, I watched Rise of the Guardians and decided to write my own anyway after I wrote two chapters, I turned to this. I sent it to my beta and ended up getting sick again. **_

_**Writing to you all from the hospital lol My older sister paniced again. **_

_**Beta: Wolf's Willow**_

_**Hope you like it^^**_

Chapter 6

Kari looked around, her eyes scanning the rocks as she followed Scar and Simba towards a tree and a large rock. The older black lion pushed her up the rock with Simba "Now you wait here. Your father has a marvelous surprise for you. For both of you," he purred as Simba looked around. He looked up at the tree before looking back at Scar.

"Oooh. What is it?" Simba asked excitedly, his big orange eyes sparkling as Scar rolled his eyes. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

Simba looked up at Scar and pouted "If you tell me, I'll still act surprised," he said hopefully as Kari snorted and shook her head. She leaped onto the tree and looked up. She noticed a small lizard.

Scar chuckled nervously. "Hohoho. You are such a naughty boy." Scar smirked as Simba's ears fell. "Come on, Uncle Scar."

Scar shook his head, his nose wiggling slightly. "No-no-no-no-no-no-no. This is just for you, your queen and your daddy. You know, a sort of... Future family... Thing," he grumbled, waving his paw around through Simba's expression. Simba resented Scar's dismissive attitude, but soon shrugged it off. "Well! I'd better go get him."

Simba slowly moved back up the rock towards Kari but he looked up at Scar. "We'll go with you." He yelped as Kari turned and slowly began to climb back down.

Scar eyes widened " No!" he snapped loudly before laughing. "Heh heh heh. No. Just stay on this rock. You wouldn't want to end up in another mess like you did with the hyenas…"

Simba gasped, eyes wide. "You know about that?" he asked nervously. He backed away slightly as Kari tilted her head and watched the black lion.

"Simba, everybody knows about that." Scar purred, watching as Simba leaned down meekly, his ears curled back in embarrassment. "Really?"

"Oh, yes. Lucky Daddy was there to save you, eh?" Scar said, clearly enjoying himself; he put a paw on Simba's shoulder. "Oh...and just between us, you might want to work on that little roar of yours. Hmm?" He chuckled and started to pull away.

Simba pouted. "Oh... Okay…" He whimpered as Scar patted Simba roughly on the head, then moved off "Hey, Uncle Scar, will I like the surprise?"

Turning back over his shoulder, Scar looked at the young prince. "Simba, it's to die for," he said, creeping away while Kari snorted and moved to lay down on the rock.

"You really, really don't like Uncle Scar don't you?" Simba hummed and curled up next to her. He placed his head over Kari's, who snorted again and shrugged. "He isn't that bad, if you give him a chance. I'm sure you'll warm up to him."

Kari rolled her eyes and noticed a green lizard walking down the tree. Simba suddenly leapt up and let out a little roar but the lizard walked past him, ignoring the prince. He growled at it and again the lizard had no reaction to this attempt. Simba then  
jumped down and tried again.

Kari watched in amusement. She let out a breathless giggle as Simba tried to roar again. He moved closer again and inhaled deeply.

"RAOWR!"

Simba's roar echoed around the canyon. He lifted his ears to relish the echo. The echo is soon eclipsed, however, by a low rumble. Simba looked down and saw pebbles jumping. Suddenly a herd coming over the lip of the gorge. Simba lets out a horrified cry and turned around. "Kari run!" he cried and nudged the other off the rock before he took of after her.

"S-Simba!" Kari whimpered as she climbed up a dead tree. She looked back in time to see Simba pouncing up the tree. He used his claws to stay on the branch, "D-Don't worry Kari, we'll be fine."

Simba whined as the tree shook. Suddenly, Zazu appeared. "Zazu! Help us!" he cried as the blue hornbill circled them. "Your father is on the way! Hold on!"

Simba slowly lost grip, when Kari leapt and dug her claws into his paws to keep the boy on the tree. "Hurry!"

In the gully, a wildebeest rammed the tree the cubs are on, nearly breaking it. Said cubs cried out as they flipped across the air and landed onto another branch. Simba gasped and using his paws to keep Kari on the branch before looking around. "Dad…" He gasped. Kari glanced in the direction Simba was looking to see the large red lion.

Mufasa ran with the herd till he was slightly past the tree. He whipped around the front of some wildebeest and ran into the herd towards Simba's tree. He got rammed  
head-first once, throwing him onto the ground. A wildebeest hits the cubs' tree, throwing the two cubs into the air. Mufasa got up in time to catch Kari in the air with his mouth. "I'll be right back," his muffled voice called out to Simba who landed on a small rock.

Simba looks at the lion and nodded. He watched as his dad climbed up the cliff. He could faintly see Scar standing at the top. He watched as his dad placed Kari by the black lion, and after a few words Mufasa leapt back down the cliff. Scar looked down and said something to Kari before said cub charged away towards their home.

"Dad..." Simba called, seeing his father rushing towards him before he grabbed him in his mouth, but he got hit again and accidentally threw Simba. Simba dodged a few oncoming wildebeest. Mufasa ran with the herd and grabbed Simba. He jumped up to a nearby rock ledge and set Simba down, but was immediately struck by a wildebeest and carried off into the stampede "DAD!"

The cub watched in horror. He couldn't find his father in the swirling mass of wildebeest below him. At the last second, Mufasa leapt out of the herd and started to climb with great difficulty up the sheer rock slope. Simba turned and started to climb up to the top of the gorge. Out of Simba's sight, Mufasa reached a point right below a ledge where he can't climb due to the steepness. His claws are scraping and his back paws have no traction. Above him on the ledge was Scar.

Mufasa looked up and whimpered. "Scar! Broth-Brother! Help me!" He calls and watched as Scar looked disdainfully down, and then suddenly latched onto Mufasa's forepaws with claws extended. Mufasa roared, primarily from the sudden pain of Scar's claws, but no doubt also due to the sudden flash of realization. His expression slowly changed to one of horror as he realized Scar's intent.

Simba's ears curled back and he whimpered, before he hears a loud cry. Looking up, he gasped. "Noooooo! Dad!" He cried as the herd passed. Everything is clouded by dust. Simba bounded to the gorge floor. Mufasa is nowhere to be seen.

Coughing, Simba looked around. "Dad!" he called and jumped when he heared a soft sound. "Dad?" he whispered softly before yelping when he saw a stray wildebeest run past, the source of the sound. The wildebeest curved around a log further down the  
gully. Under the log is Mufasa, laying on his side. He is not moving or breathing. Simba approaches the body (again we notice how small Simba really is).

Simba whimpered and rubbed against Mufasa's cheek hopefully. "Dad? ...Dad, come on. You gotta get up." He whimpered when Mufasa's head rolled back, placing both forepaws on his father's cheek and pushes. "D-Dad. We gotta go home." He hiccuped before he tugged at Mufasa's ear. Again the head limply moved back in place. Simba runs off a bit, very scared.

"HEEEEELP! Somebody! " His voice reverberates hollowly off the sides of the gorge "Anybody... Help." He cries hopelessly . Simba turned back to the body. He nuzzled up under the limp paw so that his father is embracing him.

Suddenly a deep voice called out and Simba turned around to see Scar. "Simba. ...What have you done?" he gasped making Simba jump back, sobbing softly. "There were wildebeests and he tried to save me... it was an accident, I... I didn't mean for it to happen."

Scar embraced Simba, yet still distant. "Of course, of course you didn't. No one... ever means," he murmured, and pulled Simba closer; Simba hid his face on Scar's foreleg. "For these things to happen... But the king IS dead," he said, looking with mock regret at Simba. "And if it weren't for you, he'd still be alive."

Simba is crushed, believing him. Guilt and grief surged through him. He hiccupped and looked down, his amber eyes watering more. "Oh! What will your mother think?" Scar whispered into his ear making Simba shiver. "What am I gonna do?"

Scar smirked slightly and looked around. "Run away, Simba. Run away… and never return." He laughed lightly as Simba ran off blindly, obviously broken.

Suddenly the three hyenas appeared behind Scar. "Kill him." He growled and the three take off after him; Scar stood motionless. Simba was chased up the entire length of the gully. He reaches the top only to see a sheer drop on the other side. Having no choice he jumped and tumbled down into a patch of briars below. The hyenas pursue the entire way. Banzai saw the thorns and recoiled.

"Whoa!" After skidding extensively, Banzai managed to stop just above the brambles. He heaved a sigh of relief. Then Shenzi and Ed ran into him, propelling him into the bushes.

~#~#~

Simba slipped through bushes, skimming over the thorns. His orange eyes blurry and teary, he sniffed and rubbed his nose against his paw.

"Simba?" A familiar voice called. The former prince jumped, spinning around. Simba whimpered and backed away slightly. "B-Baxter? What a-are you doing here?" he asked softly, obviously still scared and sad.

Baxter tilted his head thoughtfully. "Well… Kari ran into the cave. She sent me out here for you…" he muttered softly. "She and the others are really worried about you…"

Simba sniffed and rubbed his nose against the ground. "They're be better off without me..." He hiccupped softly as Baxter titled his head. "Oh, yeah. And who told you that?"

"N-No one…I just know." He cried loudly, his orange eyes narrowed at the other who growled and leaped at him, throwing his friend to the ground. "And how to do you know that?" he demanded, glaring at the lion.

Simba growled and shoved him off. "Look, I don't care what you've got say. I'm not going back. I just want to be left alone," he muttered and began to walk away.

Baxter blinked and sighed. He glanced back at the rock in the distance before rushing after Simba. "Cool, I'll come with you."

"You don't really understand the meaning of being alone, do you?"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Kari stared blankly at the rocky wall. She couldn't understand it. Wasn't Scar there? How could both Mufasa and Simba be, well, gone? It didn't make sense.

Her pale ears rolled back against her head, a soft whimper escaping her mouth. Why did it hurt, to think about Simba? Again, why is she so confused about this? It's just Simba, sure she's supposed to feel sad but nothing to the point of her heart breaking.

Another whimper slipped past her furry lips. She whined and rubbed her head against her paws. Suddenly a pair of bigger paws appeared, pulling her closer to a larger and warmer body. Looking up, Kari whimpered to the face of her mother.

She hummed softly and rubbed the top of her head. She let out soft 'shhhh' as tears finally fell from the cub's face. Kari curled around and buried her face into her mother's shoulder.

Kari's mother's amber eyes narrowed at the bigger, black lion sitting on top of a rock. He let out a soft purr and licked his paw. Kari's mother's lips curled back as a sneer hissed its away out.

"Minoko," a soft voice called. Turning, Kari's mother watched another female lion came and sat down to her. Her orange eyes slipped down to Kari and back up to Minoko.

"Will she be alright?" the lioness asked in concern. Her fur blew in the wind as she glanced across the cave at Scar. Hyenas sat around him, hissing and giggling as another group of lionesses brought in tonight's food. "Intruders."

Minoko nodded in agreement. She hissed softly and looked over at the lioness. "I agree, they do not belong in here," she muttered with a firm and deadly voice before she turned her attention back to her cub.

"Yes, they do not. But what can we do? Scar is the_ king _now and I'm too old. I am no longer Queen Uru. And I believe Queen Sarabi is in no state to go up against him." Uru sighed softly. She turned from Scar and let out a soft sound from the back of her throat.

Nala appeared at the foot of the cave. Her eyes scanned around the rocks before she rushed towards the lionesses. Her own ears were curled back. She was devastated when she heard that the King and Simba had been killed, but panic had quickly risen. Still, she could take comfort in her other friends.

Nala glanced at the king who had turned his deadly gaze onto her. Gulping, she bowed to show her respect. She ignored the cocky look in Scars eyes as he nodded and looked away with a smirk.

"Kari," she whispered, sneaking by the hyenas and quickly hid in Uru's paws. She peeked over Minoko's paws at the girl. "Kari," she called again, only this time she captured the attention of the young cub.

Kari looked up, her eyes questioning. Nala whined. "Kari. I can't find Baxter." She whimpered as Kari pouted and slipped out of her mother's paws, and stalked towards her friend. A frown slipped across her face. Baxter had gone to get Simba before Scar had given the bad news. She had figured he was back with his mother.

"I've asked his mother and sisters. They haven't seen him since this morning." Nala hiccupped; she was on the verge of crying. "I'm really worried."

Kari sniffed and wiped her eyes. She nibbled her lips and nodded her head to let the other now she'll help look for him.

Nala let out a soft yelp. She turned and leapt over Uru's paws with Kari quickly following.

"Be careful." Minoko whispered to her daughter. She nuzzled her nose against Kari's back. Kari looked back at her mother before leaping after Nala.

"Careful," Shenzi giggled, followed by Banzai. "You never now what's out there. It be _dreadful_ if you two _don't come back_~"

Nala let out a soft sneer. She looked at Kari. "Don't listen to them, they're just wolves in sheep skins." She hissed before rubbing against the other's head. "Now let's find Baxter."

~#~#~

Buzzards circled the cub's body. One descended, peaking gently against one of the cubs before all followed.

Suddenly a small yellow meerkat riding on top of a large red warthog charged out. The two dove into the midst of the birds. "Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaahh! Get out! Get out! Get outta here! Whoo!" The meerkat yelled, leaping of the warthog, waving his paws around as the warthog charged at the birds, scaring them off. "I love it! Bowling for buzzards!"

The meerkat laughed. He nodded in agreement as he dusted himself off. "Gets 'em every time." He chuckled, he looks over at the warthog and noticed how he's frozen still. "Pumbaa? What's wrong?"

"Uh-oh. Hey Timon. You better come look. I think they're still alive," Pumbaa called, his voice hitched softly as he stared at the two small furry animals.

"Ewww…" Timon groaned, waving his hand in front of his face. He opens his eyes. He stared down at the two cubs, one paw over his face, while the other had both paws curled over his muzzle.

Pumbaa leaned forward and sniffed one. "All righty, what have we got here?" He tried to lift one of the cub's paws. He couldn't. He got under it and with a great push got it above his head. He gasped.

Timon looked down and cried, "Jeez, it's a lion!" He yelled and leapt onto Pumbaa's back. "Run, Pumbaa! Move it!"

Pumbaa whined and leaned back. He dug his hooves into the ground. "Hey, Timon. They're just small lions. Look at them, they're so cute, and all alone!" Pumbaa smiled, titling his head before gasped loudly "Can we keep 'em?"

Timon's eyes widened. He tugged on Pumbaa's ears. "Pumbaa, are you nuts? We're talking about lions. Lions eat guys like us."

"But they're so little," Pumbaa insisted softly. He leaned over the small cubs and used his tusks to lift them up, accidentally dumping Timon in the process.

Timon groaned and threw his arms into the air. "They're gonna get bigger," he cried loudly, making Pumbaa snort. "Maybe they'll be on our side."

"A-huh! That's the stupidest thing I ever heard. Maybe they'll b- " Timon growled before he trailed off. "...Hey, I got it! What if they're on our side? You know, having a pair lions around might not be such a bad idea."

Pumbaa gasped and looked at the Meerkat "So we keeping 'them?" He asked, like a child.

"Of course. Who's the brains in this outfit?"

"Uhhh…"

"My point exactly. Jeez, I'm fried. Let's get out of here and find some shade."

~#~#~

Kari skidded up a rock, her soft amber eyes scanning the many different sides.

"See anything?" Nala called, looking down to the cub from her perch on a bigger rock. Hearing a soft snort, Nala whimpered and slipped over another rock "We have to keep looking."

Kari sighed and crept across more rocks, her eyes curled back as she came to a familiar rock with a tree growing behind it. More whimpers and whines escaped her mouth before Nala skidded up next to her. She scanned the rocks before whimpering and rubbing up against her friend "You know, no one blames you. So please stop blaming yourself…"

Nodding her head softly, Kari turned around and climbed up a small trail, Nala following. The two skipped and skidded over rocks. They jumped over fallen trees before both cubs skidded to a stop. Eye widened and heart dropping, they stopped. There in front of them was the corpse of their deceased king.

Whimpering, both cubs crouched down low. Kari slowly moved towards the lion, sniffing the ground. As she curled around to look at his face, her ears rolled back and she let out a whine to let Nala know that it was, in fact, King Mufasa.

Nala hiccupped and crept around the body to her friend, she whimpered as she saw his lifeless face. "Wait, where's Simba's b-b-body?" Nala peeped softly, scanning around the king, expecting to see the small furry body of their other friend.

"He's not here."

~#~#~

"Ewww, I'm wet!" A soft voice cried as more water was splashed onto him and his friend. He groaned and rubbed his face. He looked around and stared at the two animals in front of them.

Timon titled his head "You okay, kid?" he asked as the other cub pushed himself up and looked around, his ears curled back against his head. "I guess so."

Pumbaa smiled softly. "You nearly died," he said gently as Timon leapt onto his head. "But I saved you." Pumbaa rolled his eyes and snorted at the meerkat.

"Well, uh, Pumbaa helped. A little."

The smaller cub sighed and shook his head. "Thanks for your help," He said plainly and turned to head back into the desert. The other cub sighed and turned back to Timon and Pumbaa. "Thanks for the help."

"Hey, where you going?" Timon called, jumping in front of the slightly bigger cub, who shrugged and looked towards his friend who sighed softly. "Nowhere."

Timon pouted. "Gee. He looks blue," he mumbled softly as the bigger cub chuckled.

Pumbaa hummed and looked between the trio. "I'd say brownish-gold."

Timon sighed and slapped his face. "No, no, no, no. I mean he's depressed."

"Oh." Pumbaa trotted up to the smaller cub. "Hey kid, what's eatin' ya?"

Timon shook his head. He placed his hands onto his hips. "Nothing; he's at the top of the food chain! Ahhhhhhha ha haaa! The food cha-haain!" He burst into laughter, as Pumbaa and the cubs stared at him silently. "Ha ha hum... Ahem." Timon slowed to a silence as he realized his joke had flopped. "So, where you two from...?"

One cub opened his mouth to speak, but the smaller one beat him to it. "Who cares? I can't go back." He sighed as the other looked down.

Timon grins up at them. "Ahhhh. You guys are outcasts! That's great, so are we."

Pumbaa glanced towards the cub. He rolled his eyes at his friend and snorted loudly. "What'cha do, kid?"

The slightly bigger cub looked towards his friend, who whimpered and shuddered. "Something terrible. But I don't wanna talk about it," he whispered.

Timon nodded with a wide grin "Good. We don't wanna hear about it."

Pumbaa sighed and looked down at the animals. "Come on, Timon." He pouted and looked towards the cubs. "Anything we can do?"

"Not unless you can change the past."

Pumbaa smiled sadly at him. "You know, kid, in times like this my buddy Timon here says, 'You got to put your behind in your past...'"

"No. No. No." Timon groaned, waving his hands around. "Amateur. Lie down before you hurt yourself," he said, before turning to looking at the cubs. "It's 'you got to put your past behind you.' Look, kids. Bad things happen, and you can't do anything about it, right?"

"Right."

Timon nodded and poked the cubs' noses. "Wrong! When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world."

"Well, that's not what I was taught."

Timon smirked and shook his head. "Then maybe you need a new lesson. Repeat after me. Hakuna Matata."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Unbeta. Looking for a new beta**_

_**Okay. So I am basically living in hospital now I keep getting sick so I'm so sorry about updating. I am trying this is actually the best I've felt in weeks.**_

_**Chapter 8**_

"What?"

Pumbaa grins, he snorts loudly "Ha-ku-na Ma-ta-ta. It means "No worries."

The smaller cub looks at the slightly bigger cub and shrugged before yelping when Timon leaps onto his head "Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase~" He sings softly "Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze~ It means no worries For the rest of your days~"

Timon tugs on the cubs ears, making said cub move towards a green bush "It's our problem-free Philosophy~" Timon sang, he then slides down onto the cubs claws " Hakuna Matata!"

The slightly bigger cub moves up next to his friend, who was sneering down at Timon, who looking up at cocky "Hakuna Matata?"

"Yeah, it's our motto." Pumbaa grins, he leaps over a fallen tree and stops next to the two cubs.

"What's a motto?" The slightly bigger cub asks, his ears twitch and he holds in his laughter when the other suddenly knocks Timon of his claws.

Timon rolls across the ground, he slides onto his side "Nothing! What's a motto with you? Ahhhh ha ha ha…" He laughs loudly, ignoring Pumbaa who walks up by him and snorts behind Timon.

"You know, kid- These two words will solve all your problems." Pumbaa grins, he looks at the slightly smaller cub who sneers softly.

"My name isn't Kid. It's Baxter." He mutters annoyed, he ruffles his fair as the other moves towards him "And I'm Simba.."

Pumbaa bows in respect when Timon suddenly leaps onto his head and rolls his eyes "These two words will solve all your problems. Take Pumbaa for example. Why, when he was a young warthog~"

"When I was a young wart hoooog!" Pumbaa sang loudly, his paw on his chest.

Timon sighs, he rubs his ear and looks up at Pumbaa "Very nice."

Pumbaa grins brightly and proudly "Thanks!"

Chuckling, Timon jumps up onto a rock " He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal He could clear the savannah after every meal~" He sang and watches as Pumbaa huffs out "I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind~"

"And oh, the shame~" Pumbaa sang loudly.

"He was ashamed!"

Pumbaa hiccupped softly "Thoughta changin' my name~"

"Oh, what's in a name?"

"And I got downhearted~" Pumbaa cried loudly, it actually looked like he was crying.

"How did you feel?"

Pumbaa sniffed under his paws "Ev'rytime that I…" He began but was cut of by Timon who jumped onto his nose "Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids!"

"Oh... Sorry."

Simba watches with growing interest as Timon hoists Pumbaa into a vine loop above his head, where he begins swinging "Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze!"

Simba grins, he bumps into Baxter who huffs as the other leaps onto a branch "It means no worries For the rest of your days~"

Timon grins, he looks at Simba " Yeah, sing it, kid!" He calls as he leaps onto Simba head "It's our problem-free ...…" They sang as Pumbaa lands next to them "..philosophy…"

They all look over to Baxter who sighs "Hakuna Matata!" He huffs, before yelping when Simba tugs on his ear "Alright-Alright!"

Simba giggles and rushes after Timon and Pumbaa. Groaning, Baxter follows and watches as Timon pulls back a fern leaf, revealing a beautiful view of a rift-jungle. Waterfalls and rugged terrain make a beautiful view "Welcome... to our humble home."

"You live here?" Baxter asks, scanning the waterfall, Timon jumps onto his head and ruffles his hair "We live wherever we want."

Pumbaa snorts proudly, he follows after Simba who had gotten excited and rushed towards the waterfall "Yep. Home is where your rump rests. Heh!"

Simba looks into the water, he grins widely at himself "It's beautiful. If Kari was here-" Began but cut himself off, his ears curl and he dips his head in sadness.

"Hey." Timon whispers appearing by Baxter "Who's Kari?"

Baxter looks down at Timon, he sighs softly "Kari's somebody very special."

Timon suddenly smirks, his ears twitches "Ohhhhh~ A lady friend, nee?" He chuckles "Say. Would you have a lady friend?"

"That's none of your business." Baxter snaps, glaring at the small Meerkat, who grins and laughs "I'll take that as a yes." He laughs and jumps out of the way when Baxter moves to slap him.

Pumbaa who was watching, sweat-drop "I'm starved." He cuts in, he sighs in relief when Simba suddenly perks up " I'm so hungry I could eat a whole zebra." Timon who had been jumping out the way of Baxter suddenly freezes "Aaahhh. We're fresh out of zebra."

"Any antelope?"

"Na ah."

"Hippo?"

Timon shakes his head, he waves his hands around "Nope. Listen, kid; if you live with us, you have to eat like us. Hey, this looks like a good spot to rustle up some grub." He calls and stops in front of a log, he lets Pumbaa forces it up with his snout, revealing many insects. Grinning, Timon picks one up and holds it out.

Simba sniffs the bug before growling "Eeew. What's that?" He asks in disgust.

Timon titles his head "A grub. What's it look like?"

"Eeew. Gross."

Timon shrugs and puts the bug into his mouth "Mmmm. Tastes like chicken."

Baxter snorts and rolls his head "Right~ And you would know what chicken tastes like?" He grumbles and watches as Pumbaa slurps up a large worm from the ground.

Pumbaa slurps, he hums happily "Slimy, yet satisfying." Timon nods and grabs a bug "These are rare delicacies. Mmmm. Piquant, with a very pleasant crunch."

"You'll learn to love 'em."

Timon nods, he looks at cubs "I'm telling you, kids, this is the great life. No rules. No responsibilities." He says and pokes his hand into a knothole many bugs scramble out "Oooh! The little cream-filled kind. And best of all, no worries."

The small Meerkat looks up from collecting bugs on a leaf. He sniffs them before he offers it to the cubs, Baxter stares at the bugs, he backs away a little. Simba, feeling a little more braver then the other, picks up a big, slimy one.

Simba mumbles softly to himself, he raises the bug and looks at it before glancing towards his friend and shrugs "Oh well. Hakuna Matata.." He mumbles and Baxter flinches when Simba slips the bug into his mouth.

"Slimy, yet satisfying."

Baxter grunts and sticks out his tongue "Yuck…" He mumbled as Simba knocks his shoulders into the other.

Timon chuckles, he looks up a little "Hey kid. Don't knock until you try it!" He smiled, holding up another bug to the slightly smaller cub.

Baxter stares blankly at the bubbled eye bug, he grumbles and notes the look Simba is giving him. Sighing, the lion-boy pops his mouth open and shuddered as he felt the bug slid down his throat.

~#~#~

Kari sighs, she rests against a rock. Her small body shuddered from pain. She had just gotten back from her newly job.

It had been almost a full summer since her and Nala had found their old kings corpse, but no Simba. Deep-Deep in her heart, Kari had a small shimmer of hope that her child-hood friend was still alive, same were out there.

It was half a summer when Nala had been forced to join in the female hunting. Kari remembered seeing her young friend coming back to the cave. Her beautiful golden fur ruffled up and stained with dirt and blood. She looked hopeless and tired when she entered, the certain sparkle in her eyes had disappeared.

It was no secret that Nala was in love with their other child-hood friend. She went into depression, muttering about Baxter in her sleep. All Kari could do was to comfort her.

She had to stay strong for her friend. Even if Simba was alive, then Baxter could be too.

But Nala had given up on that thought a long time ago.

When a hole summer past. Kari was forced to join, she had turned the same age of Nala when the young lionesses had to go hunting. Kari was nervous, she wasn't quite sure what to expect. All she knew was to bring food back for their 'king'.

The complete truth was that the young lioness was excited about hunting with the older and wiser lionesses. She crept behind them, she waited for the signal for everyone to separate, to spilt of for other wild animals.

And when her god-mother gave the call, she sprinted off. She disappeared in the forest and out the other side. The young lioness crunched down, she wanted as a small group dear ran past her, they stopped to eat the grass. The green grass disappear into their mouths.

See's an opening. Kari lunched forward, she rushed towards them. The dears, sensing danger, looks up. The let out cries before moving to run away. Kari leaps after them, she isolated alone deer. Kari charges forward, she leaps through the air and moves to dig her claws into the flesh.

Opening her mouth, her fangs glowed as she moved to bite the dear when she suddenly heard a loud and desperate cry. Suddenly looking up, Kari froze as she looked into the wide green eyes of a baby dear, whose eyes were filled with fear.

Gasping, Kari pulled away, she realised the older dear and watched as the mother returned to her child. They nuzzled eachother. Kari's heart thumped harshly in her chest, she backed into the forest. Those eyes stuck in her mind.

They looked so familiar.

They were exactly like the terrified eyes of a young Lion she used to know.

_**Plz review^^**_


End file.
